The Legend of Ebony Force
by TheSevenCha0s
Summary: A war is raging on a distant planet and its inhabitants are losing...fast. Shadow is transported there by an unknown force and is asked to aid them. He agrees but in return wants to be taken home. Will they win the war? Please read and review!
1. Prologue: The Legend

A/N: Just to let y'all know that i have no ownership over ANY of the Sonic characters:( even though i wish! and please no harsh flames or i will...do something unspeakable! (smiles menacingly)

Prologue

Centuries ago…Our planet was ravaged by war and destruction by an evil robotic race called the Obanoids…They are commonly

described as ferocious half-lizard, and half-robotic creatures that some say their only sole purpose is to destroy.

At first when they arrived at our peaceful home we thought it would be a peaceful greeting, but when they nearly destroyed our capital

city we knew then that the peace and harmony was about to end. Years of war and fighting have left us tired and longing for the way our

lives used to be, and the Obanoids left us no where to run or hide. They murdered millions and burned the twisted corpses in their reactors

for energy for their ships and factories.

We gathered a few stragglers of our planet from the many battles we had around the world and created an army of freedom fighters.

We had almost 100,000 fighters on our side ready to fight to a bloody death if we had to…and we did. More than two-thirds of our army

was wiped out on one battle alone. We had to destroy the main factory, which was the main producer of the creatures. A small fire team

managed to sneak inside unnoticed and shut down one of the many generators, but one of the thousands of sentries that were guarding the

generator saw us and raised an alarm…we never stood a chance.

Mechas poured out of the duct work, and every crack in the steel coated walls was crawling with flesh ripping Nano-Spiders. The

team was hopelessly out numbered and they got cornered on one of the many tall steel coated walls. Then totally out of the blue a dark

figure in ebony armor and a red cape materialized in front of the team and unbelievingly managed to push back the robots and lead the

team to safety. Then just as he appeared he disappeared into the hoards of robo-lizards that were pursuing them…he was never seen

again, and some say he only came out into the darkness to help innocent people…we called him Ebony Force.

A/N: Yay! the prologue is done! Well? Please give me answers! - Shadow will be in the first chappy!

A/N: Oh! and by the way...if your not sure on what a Nano-Spider is...its a robotic spider made out of free thinking nano-bots (Ferocious little boogers!) and most things can't hurt them! (But i won't ruin anything) Super-Nerd!:Aka ShadowXHedgehog574


	2. Chapter 1: My life has no meaning

It was a warm, clear summer night in the Mystic Ruins, and the atmosphere was bustling with the sound of crickets and katydids. Shadow was lying in the tall grass in a vast field with his eyes closed listening to it all, letting the world just whiz by him. He was thinking about what has happened to him and the others in the years that Dr. Robotnik hadn't done anything ruthless and severe. Sonic finally got a grip and him and Amy are together now, living someplace in the countryside. Tails and Cream are also together and presently living in his workshop building gear to keep Robotnik in the shadows and away from the others.

Knuckles, of course, is still guarding the Master Emerald, and seldom visits the others. No one has heard of Rouge in weeks but is said that she is working for GUN and is constantly on top secret missions, never having time for anything else. Shadow has been relaxing mostly, and sometimes he would confront Sonic to a race, which typically ended in a dispute of who finished first. Nothing was a challenge, racing Sonic was the only way he could blow off steam and pent up chaos energy. He just didn't care any more…about life, about friends (although he didn't much care for the others.), or even eating. Sure he didn't have to eat; he was the Ultimate Lifeform, immortal and never aging. Chaos energy was the thing that was keeping him alive. Some days he just wanted to expire, to let go of this world that bored him so. He had seen too many seasons spin by and no one to share them with.

The only thing he was appreciative of was that he wasn't in space on ARK, wasting away with just the stars and Mobius to stare at; he often wondered when GUN would actually bring the uninhabited space colony down, and whether anybody was trying to power it up again. He shifted his crimson gaze to the horizon to the left of where he was lying. The moon was full and reminded him of how huge it looked when he lived in space. Sighing he closed his eyes yet again enjoying the cool breeze that was ruffling his quills. He didn't detect it until now but there was a slight disturbance in the breeze and it started to get extremely stifling, like how the air is after a summer thunderstorm. The air was so thick, it was difficult to breathe. His quills were bristling with live electricity which was abnormal because he didn't sense any bad weather approaching, and his chaos levels were completely fine. He couldn't locate where the static was coming from; if it was within him or somewhere around him. (The Mystic Ruins aren't the most normal of all places you know.)

The Chaos Emerald he held in his quills was going berserk and sending off electric impulses, which they only do when they are in extremely close proximity to another emerald or a large source of power. Shadow was on his feet at an instant and the air around him bubbled and the humidity in it evaporated from the extreme heat. The Chaos Emerald erupted into a sphere of light that enveloped Shadow. Never before has he seen something so intense in his lifetime. He was completely surrounded in a force field of pure chaos energy and it was fueling him with such an overwhelming power that he passed in and out of consciousness. Shadow could barely see a thing except two highlighted orbs hovering in front if his nose. He could tell they were Chaos Emeralds because of the form and color. They turned pure white and showed him an image, it was a planet and it looked scorched and burned. Volcanoes were erupting thick black ash and mountains were cracked and some reduced to nothing.

The oceans looked polluted and dirty, and what once looked like buildings now looked like massive skeletons towering and crumbling under their own weight. Shadow never saw anything so deserted and uninhabitable…ever. It was pitiful and he pitied any life that had to live there. The image faded, a flash of brilliant light, and then everything went black. Shadow passed out.


	3. Chapter 2: Dead in Space?

A/N: Whoa… After a very, very, very long hiatus, I am finally back! I _do_ have many other chapters already written so I haven't been too out for the count. I believe up to chapter four and some of five is written so it should be up soon after I edit and proofread. Bear with me! This chapter isn't too exciting, but the next chapters will be. Have to get the characters out of the way! Enjoy ^_^.

-----

Chapter 2: Dead in space?

The Freedom Fighters had been stationed on a remote asteroid that was orbiting their planet, Orthius, for over a decade now. Protecting the asteroid was a fleet of gunships and carriers all loaded with enough firepower to burn a small planet. But even with that kind of power, it still wasn't enough to burn their enemies, the Obanoids. Everyday was a living hell for the Freedom Fighters. Some had lost all hope and surrendered to the aliens, those were the humans that lost their lives, murdered, disintegrated, or ripped to bits…a horrible fate was put on them all.

-----

The Reconcile was one of the hundreds of gunships protecting the asteroid. Her captain was the fleet admiral, Holly Jerome. The bridge crew is made up of lieutenant Brian Tylus, one of the best in the fleet. He is well known for his smarts in space, and ferocity on the battlefield. Tylus runs the diagnostics center. Commander Tai Yung is the weapons technician. Yung is incredibly well known because of her speed at preparing the weapons for fire. Her jet-black hair and pale complexion gave her a ghost-like appearance. Commander Casey Malogne is the Engine Specialist, reporting on the ships honeycomb shaped reactors, and regulating the coolant tanks. The last of her elite team is Lieutenant James Martin, an expert at anything radar, he ran the diagnostics system. Martin was able to pinpoint anything on his screen and identify it easily.

-----

" Report Tylus, what's our status?" Admiral Jerome asked.

" We're running hot ma'am. The stabilizers are at maximum burn. Atmosphere inside the ship is at 90%. Everything is at maximum efficiency ma'am."

"Good, Commander Yung, what's our weapon's status?"

"Laser cannons are hot admiral. Force field piercing rounds are locked and ready to fire on your command."

"Excellent commander, Malogne what is the status of the reactor core?" Jerome asked.

"Everything's stable ma'am. Reactor's power is at 100% efficiency. No plasma leaks as well, everything is a'ok." Malogne informed.

Jerome nodded, and turned to Martin. " Lieutenant anything on the radar?"

"Not that I can notice ma'am…wait, I'm getting a minute blip on the screen, it doesn't appear very significant but you might want to prove it isn't dangerous."

She scrutinized the screen and scowled, "It might be a space mine one of those Obanoids stole from us," She snorted, "They truly do think they can outsmart us do they? Lieutenant, run a diagnostic and advise me of the shape of the object, we don't want to approach it if we aren't perfectly certain what it is."

"Of course, running the diagnostic now."

The computer monitor buzzed to life that Martin was sitting at and ran the diagnostic hardware, homing in on the tiny bogey on the screen. After a few minutes of searching, the computer enlarged, de-pixilated and highlighted the area the anomaly was.

"Mind telling me what that is Martin?" Jerome questioned.

The lieutenant's eyes widened, "Admiral…it looks like, a body."

" A body? Well, even though I highly doubt it is alive whatever it is, get me the bio-signs for that "body" if any, and report to my station immediately."

"Aye, aye."

"Eternal Wind," Jerome called, and a hologram of a male human in a white and light blue sheath appeared before her. His entire data code was visible throughout his body, the numbers flashing a light shade of green. His voice flowed effortlessly throughout the bridge like the wind did on a blustery day.

"Yes Admiral?"

"Eternal Wind, I need you to-"

"Ma'am, you're not going to believe this but I'm getting a faint heartbeat," Martin's voice was laden with fear, "and it is not made of metal, like the Obanoids are."

"The entire body is organic?" Jerome asked suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am" Lieutenant Martin said.

"Fine…Eternal Wind?"

"Ma'am?" Eternal Wind asked coolly.

"Set a course for that body and bring it in, we need to identify it, and verify if it is friend, or foe." Jerome sighed.

" Aye ma'am" Eternal Wind replied, "Setting course. Estimated time is about five minutes."


End file.
